The objective of the contract project is to establish a toxemia classification by an analysis and interpretation of Collaborative Perinatal Project data pertinent to the clinical diagnosis of toxemia of pregnancy, blood pressure, proteinuria, and edema. Since Toxemia is a major abnormality of pregnancy that has been vaguely and inconsistently defined, a research effort classifying varying degrees of toxemia and assessing each defined degree for a possible etiological relationship with short term neurological and mental abnormality of the child should prove valuable in other studies of long term pregnancy outcome and useful in predicting populations at risk.